Ever After Elementary (Season 3)
by VickyT36
Summary: While their parents are battling the Evil Queen in Ever After, the kids are sent to live in a boarding house in Enchanted City, with a new city, new home, and new friends, they'll have many adventures while waiting to go back home.
1. Giselle's Boarding House

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another season of ever after elementary, enjoy!**

 **Season 3 Chapter 1: Giselle's Boarding House**

On the train, the kids were a little sad to be leaving their parents. "Come on guys, I know we're sad about leaving, but this is the start if a whole new adventure." Said Maria. "Maria's right, my dad says this a whole new experience." added Spice.

"Yeah, when will we probably get another chance to stay in Enchanted City?" asked Kit. The kids soon agreed that they'd make the best of this stay. On the train, the kids played eye spy, had lunch in the dining car, and slept.

After four hours, they had arrived in Enchanted City. And enchanting it was. There were tall skyscrapers, fancy stores, huge green parks, and tons of people. Then the train pulled into the station, and the kids got off with Ramona.

"So how do we get to the boarding house?" asked Deven. "We're taking the metro." answered Ramona. They all boarded the metro, and rode out of the city, and to the suburbs part of the place, and then after twenty minutes they got off at another station.

"Now I'm going to drive your all there, in the house's van." explained Ramona. The van was a large blue van with the name Giselle's Boarding House written on the side. After putting their bags in the trunk, they all piled into the van, and after putting Zack in his car seat, Ramona got in the driver's seat, and drove off.

After another fifteen minutes of riding, they arrived at a large building. It was a pink three story building, with a black roof, the lawn was green and there were flowers planted along the sidewalk path.

"Well, here we are." said Ramona. The kids got out of the car, got their bags, and went up to the house. Inside the kids were amazed, the floor was white tile, a large staircase was in front of them, and a couple of rooms.

"Everyone the kids are here." said Ramona. That's when the other women came, and a woman with blonde hair, light skin, green eyes, and who wore a pink dress and silver heels. "Hello, children, my name is Giselle Goose, the owner of this boarding house." she said.

The kids greeted Miss Goose. "Now, don't tell me who you are, your parents told me already." said Giselle, and she said each of their names and last names. "Now I know being in a strange place away from your families can be a little scary, but we're here to make sure you're safe and have a good time while you're here. And here's the rest of the staff." said Giselle.

"I'm Meeshell Mermaid, the lifeguard." said Meeshell. "I'm Justine Dancer." said Justine. "And I'm Farrah Goodfairy, and we're the caregivers." said Farrah. "My name is Melody Piper, and I'll be your activity instructor." said Melody.

"And I'm the cook." said Ramona. "So where are we going to sleep?" asked Griffin. "We'll get to that in a minute, but right now you have to meet the other kids." said Justine. "Other kids?" asked Maria. "Yes, our kids live here too." said Ramona.

"Kids, the other kids are here." called Giselle. Five kids, three boys and two girls came out from one of the rooms. After introducing everyone, the kids of the staff introduced themselves. "I'm Luke Badwolf." said one of the boys.

Luke was fair skinned, had wolf ears, short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, red pants, and black shoes. "Hi, Luke." said Luna. "Hey, Luna." he said back. "I'm Jasmine Dancer, but you can call me Jazz." said one of the girls.

She had dark skin, shirt straight brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a peach colored dress with short sleeves, and gold earrings and tiara. "My name's Fred Goodfairy." said another boy. He had pale skin, short scruffy blue hair, periwinkle eyes, and silver wings on his back.

He wore blue shorts, a short sleeved navy shirt, and white shoes. "Hi, I'm Coral Mermaid." said the other girl. Coral had light skin, green eyes, red hair in a ponytail. And she wore a pink short sleeved shirt, green shirt, and light blue slip on shoes.

"And I'm Roscoe Piper, but everyone calls me Rock." said the last boy. Rock had tan skin, short white and purple hair, and brown eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, a black vest, and black boots.

"Now that we all know each other let's show you to your rooms." said Giselle, leading the kids upstairs. "Now we don't have enough rooms for you all to have your own, so some of you are going to pair up." she said.

This kids found no problem with that, so they paired up. The roommates were Maria and Rain, Jake and Griffin, Winter and Fern, Kit and Cameron, Spice and Rose, Sequoia and Luna, William and Gabriel.

Ash and Owen, Jazz offered to share her room with Maisie, Luke let Deven bunk with him, and little Zack would have a nursery to himself. After the kids had got into their rooms, and settled down, Giselle gave them a tour of the house.

There was the gymnasium, where the kids would do indoor exercises, the computer lab where they could play computer games. The library had shelves and shelves of books, the playground outside had swings, slides, jungle gym, tunnels, and other things.

In the art room there were tables, chairs, and all sorts of art supplies. Giselle showed them where the bathrooms were, and her office. In the infirmary there were three beds, basic supplies, and even an x-ray machine.

Outside there was a pool with a diving board and slide. In the TV room there was a large flat screen, with couches. In the recreation room there was a little pool table, TV, couches and snack bar. The play room had lots of toys for them to play with.

The laundry room had lots of washers and dryers, the dining room held long tables for everyone to sit at, and the kitchen was twice as big as their kitchens in their house. After the tour, the kids all played in the playroom, while the adults went about their business.

While in her office, Giselle got a facetime request from the kids' parents, and she activated it. "Hello, everyone." she said. "Hi, Giselle, how are you?" asked Apple. "I'm just fine." "How're are kids?" asked Daring.

"They're okay, they're adjusting well, and getting along with the others." said Giselle. "Can we talk to them?" asked Raven. "Sure, hold on." said Giselle, as she got on the intercom. "Kids, your parents are online."

The next thing she knew the sounds a running footsteps came from the stairs, and they burst into the office. "I'm glad to see you're all doing okay." said Dexter. "How's battling the Evil Queen?" asked Winter.

"She's tough, but we can take her." said Bunny. On the screen there was a bolt of lightening. "There she goes again, we gotta go." said Alistair. "You all be sure to behave for everyone." said Hunter. "We will, Dad." said Jake.

After exchanging I love yous, they hung up, and the kids went back upstairs to play. They had to admit, they were having the time of their lives in the large playroom. Then Ramona came on the intercom. "Kids, dinner's ready." she said.

"Great, time for grub." said Luke. "My cousin's always hungry." said Luna, as they all went downstairs to the dining room. After everyone was seated, Farrah and Justine came out with the plates. "So, Ms. Goodfairy, what's for dinner?" asked Griffin.

"For tonight's menu, we're having meatloaf, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and rolls." said Farrah, as and Justine passed out the plates. The kids enjoyed their meal, and talked with each other about what they'd do tomorrow.

When the finished, Ramona came out. "So who wants dessert?" she asked. Everyone raised their hands, and dessert was brought out. Ramona had made double fudge cake, and along with a glass of milk, the kids were satisfied.

That night, the kids were watching TV in the TV room, when Justine came in. "Okay, kids time to get ready for bed." she said. All the kids awwed. "I know, but we've had a long day, and it's time to get a good night's sleep." said Justine.

"Okay, Mom." said Jazz. And so the kids went to their rooms, got their pajamas and toiletries, and went to the bathrooms. After they were cleaned and changed they settled down into their rooms. Then Farrah and Justine made their rounds.

Farrah took seven rooms, and Justine took six. After giving the kids drinks of water, extra blankets, and extra pillows they were all fast asleep. It looked like things were going to go smoothly at Giselle's Boarding House for Kids.

 **That's chapter 1, (thx 4 all who gave me the ideas for the new kids), plz review and if you have a suggestion for a chapter**


	2. Taking a Dip

**Season 3 Chapter 2: Taking a Dip  
**

Enchanted City was currently in the middle of a heat wave, and everyone was trying to stay cool. And at Giselle's Boarding House for Kids, the children were just hanging around trying to stay cool. They were currently in the TV room, watching some morning cartoons.

"This hear is killing me." said Maria. "Yeah, it's not even noon yet, and it's probably ninety degrees." said Luke. "Yeah, I'm fried." said Rain. Then Ramona's voice came on over the intercom. "Kids, breakfast is ready." she said.

"Coming, Ms. Badwolf." said Fred. The kids turned off the TV, and went downstairs to the dining room. Soon the kids were eating toast, bacon, eggs, and orange juice, while Farrah was feeding baby Zack baby food.

"Good morning, children. So what's your plan for today?" asked Giselle. "We don't know, Miss Goose." said Winter. "It's too hot to do anything." said Jazz. "Too hot, nonsense, we can always have fun no matter what the weather." said Giselle.

"I have an idea, why don't we have a pool party?" suggested Meesehell. "Pool party?" asked all the kids excitedly. "Yeah, what better way to cool down and have fun." she said. The kids could already picture it, splashing in the pool, eating hamburgers and hot dogs, dancing to music, and playing pool games.

While the kids were excited Kit was a bit nervous. "So it's settled, this afternoon we'll have a pool party." said Giselle. "I better get cooking then." said Ramona, going back to the kitchen. The kids quickly finished breakfast, and ran back upstairs to get their bathing suits ready.

But Kit lagged behind. "Kit, is everything okay?" asked Justine. "What, oh everything's fine, Ms. Dancer." said Kit, and he ran upstairs. In his and Cameron's room, he sat on his bed, while Cameron pulled out his stuff.

"Swimsuit, beach ball, and my nose plug. I'm already for the party." said Cameron. "That's great, Cameron." said Kit. "Why aren't you getting your bathing suit?" he asked. "I'll get it in a minute." said Kit.

"Well see you at the pool." said Cameron, leaving the room. The truth was Kit was nervous about going into the pool because he didn't know how to swim. But he would never tell his friends, he'd be too embarrassed.

"Well, maybe I'll just skip the pool party, and stay indoors instead." said Kit to himself. As the kids headed outside in their bathing suits, Kit stopped Jake. "Hey, Jake can you tell the adults that I'm skipping the pool party?" he asked.

"You're skipping it, but why?" asked Jake. "I uh, I just don't want go." said Kit. "Well okay, I'll tell them." said Jake, and he went with the others outside. Outside the whole yard was decorated for the pool party.

There were lots of pool toys, fake palm trees, lanterns, and paper flowers. There was rock music courtesy of Melody, Ramona was manning the grill, and Meeshell was up on the lifeguard stand.

On the food table there was lemonade, soda, cupcakes, hot dogs, hamburgers, potato salad, and salad. "Is everyone ready to have fun?" asked Giselle. "Yeah!" yelled the kids. "Then have fun, and listen to Ms. Mermaid." she said.

As Farrah and Justine watched the kids, they noticed that Kit wasn't there. "Has anyone seen, Kit?" asked Farrah. "He said he was skipping the party." said Jake. "Skipping a pool party on a hot day like this?" asked Justine.

* * *

Inside Kit was in the rec room, playing pool. He heard the sound of laughing outside, so he looked out the window. He saw that his friends were having an awesome time playing in the water, and eating junk food.

"Kit?" asked a voice. Kit looked up, to see Giselle, holding a mirror pad. "Your mom wants to facetime you." she said, handing him the device. "Hi, Mom." said Kit, taking the mirror pad. "Hi, honey how's it going?" asked Kitty.

"Fine, everyone's outside at a pool party." said Kit. "That sounds, fun why aren't you outside with them?" asked Kitty. "I can't go out there, Mom." said Kit. "Why, Kitten?" asked Kitty. "Because I don't know how to swim." Kit answered.

"I'm sure Ms. Mermaid would teach you, she's a great swimmer." suggested Kitty. "But then the others will find out, and they'll laugh at me." said Kit. "Now, Kit your friends are good kids, they wouldn't laugh at you just because you can't swim." said Kitty.

But Kit didn't say anything. "Do you want to let a simple situation like this stop you from having fun?" asked Kitty. "Well no." said Kit. "Then go out there, and have a great time." said Kitty. Kit thought about it, then smiled.

"Okay, thanks, Mom." said Kit. "No problem, Kitten. Have fun." said Kitty. And the two hung up. Kit went back to his room, changed into his bathing suit, and went out to the back. Out there, he saw that his friends were laughing and having fun.

"Hey, Kit you decided to come out." said Fern. "Yeah." he said. "Why'd you wait so long?" asked Fred. "Because...I can't swim." said Kit, as he waited for the others to start laughing. "That's no big deal." said Owen.

"Yeah, my mom can teach you." said Coral. "It's true, I can." said Meeshell, coming over. They got into the pool, and Meeshell showed Kit a few swimming steps. Until he got better, he stayed in the shallow end, but it was still fun.

Everyone had fun having splash wars, playing volleyball, and eating burgers and hot dogs. And the end of the day, the kids went to bed early, after a whole day of fun. And as Kit lied down in bed, he thought he did pretty good in the pool.

"Who says cats can't swim?" he asked himself, and went to sleep.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. The Great Flying Race

**Chapter 3: The Great Flying Race  
**

One day at the boarding house, Gabriel was outside, practicing his flying. He'd already gotten the basics of flying, now he was trying out some tricks and flying really fast. "Gabriel, lunch is ready." called Justine from inside.

"Coming, Ms. Dancer." said Gabriel. He flew down to the ground, and went inside. At lunch Ramona had made them sandwiches, and they were enjoying them. "So how'd your flying going, Gabriel?" asked Cameron.

"Great, soon I'll be flying loop de loops." said Gabriel. "You can fly too?" asked Fred. "Yeah, after all, I'm a cherub, and cherubs can fly." said Gabriel. "Well I'm a fairy, and I can fly too." said Fred. "How long have you been flying?" asked Owen.

"A year." Fred answered. Gabriel got a bit worried, he'd only been flying for six months. "But, hey Gabriel just because I'm more experienced doesn't mean you're not a good flyer." said Fred. "Well, I bet I'm as good as you, better even." said Gabriel.

The two boys glared at each other. "Maybe we should just settle this." said Rock. "Yeah, we'll have a flying race." said Fern. "A race, I'm in, if he's in." said Gabriel, referring to Fred. "I'm in." replied Fred.

So it was settled, tomorrow afternoon they'd have a competition to see who was the better flyer. "Uh, Gabriel why exactly are you doing this?" asked William, as he timed his friend's flying. "Because, I'm going to show Fred that a cherub can fly just as good as a fairy." said Gabriel.

"But you haven't been flying for that long." William pointed out. "So? Experience is nothing when you have skill." said Gabriel, landing. While that was going on, Fred was practicing in the front yard with Rock.

"Great timing, Fred." said Rock. "Thanks." said Fred, landing. "You're really gonna cream Gabriel tomorrow." said Rock. "No, I'm not gonna cream him. It's just gonna be a friendly race between two flyers." Fred explained.

"Right." Rock confirmed.

* * *

That night the kids were going over what would make up the race. "Okay, first you guys will fly through these hula hoop, then do five loop do de loops, dodge these trees, then fly around the home three times and whoever lands first wins." said Maria, showing the kids the course of the race she drew.

"Let's do it." said Fred. The next morning, before breakfast the kids, plus the adults went to watch the race. Gabriel and Fred warmed up by fluttering their wings, and stretching their arms and legs.

"Now, let's have a good clean race. No cheating or rough housing, understood?" asked Giselle. "Yes, Miss Goose." said the two boys. "Then take your places." said Rain. The two stood at the starting line, and got ready to fly.

"On your marks...get set...go!" yelled Rain. And with that the two flew off. They flew through the hula hoops, Gabriel took the lead. "Go Gabriel." cheered Jake. "You can do it, Fred." cheered Jazz.

When they came to the loop de loops, Gabriel got a bit dizzy on the fifth loop, and so Fred took the lead. "Oh no you don't." said Gabriel, when he came to. They zig-zagged through the trees, and Gabriel got the lead again.

Then they flew high in the sky, and flew around the home three times, and then they raced back to the starting line. "They're neck and neck." said Griffin. "It's a close race." said Luke. Then they came in for a landing, and Fred won.

Fred's friends cheered for him, while the others just clapped. Gabriel landed next to him, looking sad. "Well, now that's done, let's all go inside for some breakfast." said Ramona. The kids and the adults went back inside, but Gabriel lagged behind.

Fred and Farrah noticed, and went up to him. "What's wrong, Gabriel?" asked Farrah. "You were right, Fred. You are better at me than flying." he said. "But like I said before, I'm only better cause I've been flying longer." said Fred.

"Yeah, and I stink at flying." said Gabriel. "No you don't. You were very good." said Farrah. "Yeah, you were right behind me, and that's pretty good if you've only been flying for six months." said Fred.

"Really?" Gabriel asked hopefully. "Yes, and if you keep practicing, you'll be flying like a pro in no time." said Farrah. Gabriel smiled, they were right if he kept practicing, then he'd soon be as good as Fred.

"Maybe when I get better we can have a rematch." he suggested. "You're on." said Fred, and they all went inside for breakfast.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Down Below

**Chapter 4: Down Below  
**

One morning at the boarding house, the kids were having breakfast in the dining room. "So what are you kids up to today?" asked Giselle. "We were wondering if we could go into the city today." said Luke.

"Yeah, that way we can see what the big city is like." said Fern. "Well, I don't know, I'm not sure if we'll be able to go with you. We're all pretty busy today." said Farrah. "But Mom, we've gone into the city by ourselves before." said Fred.

"Yeah, they'll just be more of us." added Jazz. "Hmm, let us discuss this." said Giselle. She lead the adults out of the dining room. "I hope they'll let us go." said Cameron. "Yeah, I'd love to see Enchanted City up close." said Rain.

Then the adults came back in. "Well kids, we've talked about it, and we decided you can go into the city." said Giselle. All the kids cheered. "But there are a few rules." said Justine. "You won't talk to, take anything, or go with any strangers." said Farrah.

"You'll take your cell phones." said Melody. "You'll stay out of trouble." said Meeshell. "And be back before the street lights come on." said Ramona. "We'll do that." said Rock. "Good, so when you finish breakfast, you can catch the bus into the city." said Giselle.

The kids quickly finished breakfast, and went upstairs, and got their backpacks. They filled them with their cell phones, cameras, bottles of water, and small snacks. Downstairs each of them kids were given twenty dollars for souvenirs and lunch.

"Have fun kids, and stay out of trouble." said Justine. They boarded the city bus, and rode into the city. "This is going to be amazing." said Maria. "You guys are going to love sight seeing in the city." said Coral.

"Yeah, we've been there lots of times, and there's lots of stores, a great movie theater, a park, and tons of other stuff." said Fred. When the bus came to a stop, they were in downtown Enchanted City.

* * *

"Whoa, the city looks so much different from a distance." said Kit. "Come on guys, time explore." said Luke. All the kids walked down the street, and began their adventure. First they went to the city's arcade and played video games.

At the Enchanted City Mall they walked and looked at all the stores. They visited the candy emporium, and each bought their favorite candy, in little boutiques and antique stores they saw things from the olden days.

They caught a movie at the movie theater, and afterwards for lunch they got pizza for lunch in a pizza parlor. Then they explored a bookstore. By the time it was 5:30, the kids backpacks were full of souvenirs, trinkets, and candy they had bought at the stores.

"Whew, that was fun." said Maria, as the kids were leaving the playground at the park. "So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Luke. "Hey guys, look at the sky." said Rain. They saw that the sun was starting to set, and the sky was turning golden.

"We better get back, they told us to be back before the street lights come on." said Jake. So the kids walked to the bus stop, but just as they arrived the bus was already leaving. "Great, we missed the bus back to the house." said Jazz.

"Maybe we should take a taxi?" suggested Gabriel. "How much do taxis cost?" asked Winter. "Depending on how far your destination is and how many of us there are, between $15-$25." said Fred. They all checked their pockets, but they didn't have enough to pay.

"I have an idea." said Coral. "What?" asked Griffin. "We'll take the subway." said Coral, pointing to a subway opening. "Great idea, Coral. It's not expensive and we can all fit." said Rock. So they all walked downstairs and into the tunnel.

As they looked to see which tunnel they should take, Luke's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Luke are you and your friends on your way home?" asked Ramona. "Don't worry, Mom. We're taking the subway, and we should be home soon." he said.

"Okay, well dinner will be waiting when you get back." said Ramona. "Okay, Mom bye." said Luke, and he hung up. "Okay, so according to the map, the route to the closet station to the house is tunnel #65, and train 36 is taking it." said Luna.

"And there it is." said Deven, pointing to train 36, which had just arrived. When the doors opened and passengers got off, the kids boarded. They all found a seat, and the train drove off. "This was a great idea, Coral." said Fern.

"Thanks, we should be back home in no time." said Coral. Suddenly the train stopped and the lights went out. "What's going on?" asked Cameron. "I don't know." said Owen. Then, the conductor's voice came on the intercom.

"Don't worry folks, we're just having some technical difficulties. We should be back up and running shortly." he said. "Great, the train broke." said Rose. "Don't worry guys, he said we should be up and running shortly." said Luke.

After twenty minutes, they were still sitting in the same spot. "How long is this going to take?" asked Sequoia. "Apparently forever." answered Ash. "Well, we better call, and tell the adults that's we're going to be late." said Rock.

They all took out their cell phones, but underground there was no reception. The conductor's voice then came back on the intercom. "Hello everyone, this is your conductor again. The problem is just taking a little longer than we thought to fix, but we will be moving again soon."

"First it was shortly, now it's soon, but yet we're still stuck." said Jazz. "Hmm, I'm gonna see what this is all about." said Kit. He took off his backpack, and disappeared. He re-appeared outside the train car, and walked along the side of the train.

Then he saw some workers up on the roof, he stood on the side of the train, so they wouldn't see him. "All the wires up here are fine, let's check a different part." said one of them. Kit disappeared, and then re-appeared back in the train car.

"So what's up, Kit?" asked Maisie. "They say it's a wire that's the problem." he said. "If only they knew where the broken wire was." said Coral. "I've got an idea. Luna, Luke can you guys use your wolf ears to hear for a broken wire?" asked Maria.

"We can try." said Luna, as she pulled down her hood. They got on the ground and listened. "Hey, I think I hear something, something's lose." said Luke. "Where is it?" asked Owen. "It's under our car." said Luna.

"Well we know where it is, we just have to get those repair guys to come over here." said Maria. "I've got that covered." said Rain. She opened the door, stepped out, and used her magic to create purple lightening.

"You think that got their attention?" she asked, when she got back in. "I think so, they're coming this way." said Rock. Soon, the wire was fixed, and the train was back and running. When they got to their destination, they got off the train, and walked up to the surface.

When they reached the opening, the adults were there. "There you kids are." said Giselle. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Cameron. "We saw that a subway train broke down, so we came down here to meet you just in case your train was the one." explained Justine.

"Our train was the one that broke, but they fixed it." said Jazz. "Well, that's good. Now we can head back and have dinner." said Ramona. "Great, cause I'm starving." said Luke. And everyone agreed, as they boarded the van, and went back.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. The Cold War

**Chapter 5: The Cold War  
**

One evening at dinner, the kids were munching on spaghetti and talking about what they did that day, and what they'd do tomorrow. While Justine was watching over them, she noticed that Owen wasn't eating.

She also noticed he looked a bit pale. "Are you okay, Owen?" she asked. "I'm not feeling that great, Ms. Dancer." said Owen, then he coughed. She then felt his forehead. "You know, you're kinda warm, why don't you go up to your room." she suggested.

Owen did, and sneezed as he left the dining room. "It looks like Owen's catching a cold." observed Giselle. "Which means the war is on." said Luke. The kids knew that colds were very contagious, and since they were all together in the house there would be a good chance they would catch it.

But they were going to do their best not to get it. The next day, Owen was officially diagnosed with a cold, and had to stay in bed. The kids met up in the rec room to discuss the matter.

"Well everyone, we are officially in a cold war. The virus has already infected Owen, and it's not going to stop there." said Maria. "So what do we do?" asked Rain. "Well, we have to be careful, we must wash our hands, use hand sanitizer, and drink lots of orange juice." she said.

The kids understood. "Especially you Ash." "Why especially me?" asked Ash. "Because bro, you're Owen's roommate." said Sequoia. "Oh right." said Ash. So for the next couple of days the kids did the things Maria suggested.

However Ash started sniffling and and sneezing. He went to the infirmary, and Lilly diagnosed him. "Well Ash, you appear to have caught Owen's cold." she said. Ash groaned, and she sent him to bed.

"Well, now Ash is sick." said Griffin, at lunch. "We've just got to keep washing our hands and drinking juice." said Spice. "You know kids, I admire you trying to stay healthy, but you can't run away from a cold." warned Giselle, gently.

"Maybe so, but we can try." said Maria. But as soon as he finished that sentence Coral sneezed, and everyone started at her. Sure enough the next day she began running a fever, and was sent to bed.

It turns out she'd touched Owen and Ash's room door knob, and then put her hand on her face, which meant the cold virus had struck again. But Maria was determined not to get sick, and kept encouraging her friends to keep clean and drink fluids.

But as the days went on, the cold virus spread. After Coral got it, Griffin got it, then Fern, then Deven, and so on, soon everyone except Maria was in bed sick. The adults were downstairs getting things to make the kids more comfortable.

"You know, it's not going to be long before Maria catches the cold." said Ramona, as she stirred a pot of chicken noodle soup. "I know, but she's gonna catch it sooner or later." said Farrah, as she carried some blankets upstairs.

Maria was in the play room all by herself playing with some toys. She had to admit she was a little lonely with everyone in bed, but then she sneezed. "Uh oh." she said to herself.

Later that day Maria began sneezing and coughing more often. Justine had just taken some soup to Kit and Cameron, when she heard Maria's sneezing. "You know Maria, I think you're finally catching that cold." she said.

"No, I'm not." said Maria. "Whatever you say." said Justine, and she walked on. Then Maria started feeling sluggish, tired, and hot. Finally Maria couldn't take anymore, she walked downstairs to Giselle's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Giselle's voice. Maria went in, and saw Giselle at her desk. "Miss Goose, I surrender." she said. Giselle smiled gently and went over to her. She felt her forehead, which felt very warm. "Come on, let's get you to bed." said Giselle.

Giselle escorted her to her room, and went to tell the others that Maria had finally caught the cold. That night for dinner, Farrah and Justine brought up bowls of chicken noodle soup for the kids.

"Sorry, you caught the cold, Maria." said Rain, as she ate her soup. "Well, I guess Ms. Goose was right. You can't win a cold war." said Maria.

 **That's chapter 5, sorry it's not that good, I had writer's block.**


	6. Blackout

**Chapter 6: Blackout  
**

It was a dark and stormy day in Enchanted City, and the kids were hanging out around the boarding house. Cameron, Kit, Luke, Fred, and Gabriel were playing video games in the TV room. Maisie, Luna, Jazz, Coral, and William were playing dance revolution in the rec room.

Deven, Rock, Rose, Ash, and Maria were playing pinball in the playroom. And everyone else were in the computer labs playing games. Then Ramona's voice came on the intercom. "Kids, lunch is ready, everyone down to the dining room." she said.

The kids stopped playing, and went down to the dining room. For lunch Ramona had made sandwiches with chips and baked beans with lemonade. "So what have you kids been up to?" asked Farrah.

"Playing video games." "Playing dance revolution." "Playing on the computer." "Playing pinball." "Well, you kids certainly love your technology." said Melody. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightening, a rumble of thunder, and the lights flickered and went out.

"What happened?" asked Coral. "It appears we're having a blackout." said Giselle. "I'll get some flashlights." said Justine, leaving the dining room. Soon the home was lit up with candles, glow sticks, and flashlights.

The kids had finished their lunch, but since the power was out, they couldn't go back to their fun. So instead they all went to TV room, and just lied around. "How long do you think this blackout will last?" asked Maria.

"Hard to say, I've heard some blackouts can last for days." said Fred. "Then we could possible be bored forever." said Spice. Suddenly they heard footsteps, and Meeshell, Justine, Farrah, and Melody came into the room.

"We just came to check on you kids." said Melody. "We're fine, Mom." answered Rock. "Then why the long faces?" asked Meeshell. "We have nothing to do." said Deven.

"Yeah, with the power out we can't play on the computer, play video games, watch TV, or do anything fun." added Maisie. "Come on kids, just because the power's out doesn't mean you can't still have fun." said Justine.

"Doing what?" asked Cameron. "Come on to the library, and I'll show you a game." said Melody. The kids followed the adults to the library, and once everyone was there Melody held up a flashlight.

"Now I need a volunteer." "I'll be it." said Maria, and Melody gave her the "Okay, then, this game's called flashlight tag. You all hide, and Maria will try to find you all with her flashlight. When the light shines on you, you're out, and whoever is last to be found is the new "it."" Melody explained.

The kids liked the idea of the game, and everyone went to find a hiding place. Soon Maria began seeking, it was a fun game. Maria had fun trying to find everyone, and everyone else was having fun finding hiding places and trying not to be found.

After a while, Maria found everyone except Griffin. "Okay, Griffin I give up you win." she called. Griffin came out from behind some beanbags, and took the flashlight. After Griffin found almost everyone, Farrah got everyone attention.

"Okay, kids, it's time for our next activity, to the art room." she said, and all the kids went to the art room. When they got there they saw that it was lit up with candles which made the room look and smell cool.

"You kids grab some paper, you can draw and paint." said Farrah. So the kids grabbed paper, crayons, colored pencils, markers, and paint, and started to make pictures. "What are you drawing, Luke?" asked Luna.

"A forest, what about you?" asked Luke. "A garden." she answered. When the kids finished their pictures, Justine took them to the play room, where they played board games. After a while, it was time for dinner.

"Ms. Badwolf, how did you make dinner with no power?" asked Rain. "I used my imagination. Tonight we're having baked beans with ham, bread, and for dessert graham crackers with peanut butter and honey." she said.

Though the food was cold, the kids enjoyed eating by candlelight and glow sticks. When it was time for bed, the kids changed into their pajamas, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning when they woke up to the smell of waffles, and the cool breeze of the air conditioning. Excited they all burst out of their rooms, and ran downstairs in their pajamas, and saw that the power was back on.

"Morning kids, I see you've discovered the power's back on." said Giselle coming out of her office. "Yeah, it's awesome." said Fred. "Well your parents are on video chat for you." said Giselle. While the other kids went to talk to their parents, the others went to the dining room.

"Hi, kids how are you?" asked Lizzie. "We're fine, Mom." said Cameron. "We heard that there was a blackout the other day there." said Kitty. "Yeah, there was." answered Kit. "You kids weren't too bored were you?" asked Cupid.

"Not at all, Mom. In fact we had a blast." said Gabriel. "You did, how?" asked Maddie. And the kids told their parents all about their fun in the dark.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. A Little bit of Home

**Chapter 7: A Little bit of Home  
**

One day at Giselle's Boarding House, the kids from Ever After were hanging around in their rooms. However they weren't their usual happy selves, they missed their parents and their homes. They had come down with a bad case of homesickness.

Sure the kids were having a great time in Enchanted City and in the boarding house, they had made new friends, seen new places, and could spend all day playing and hanging out. But they missed their own rooms, and houses, but most of all they missed their parents.

Suddenly Giselle came on the intercom. "Kids, your parents are on video chat." she said. Excited, the kids of Ever After hurried out of their rooms and downstairs to Giselle's office.

On the computer in the office, the kids' parents were on the screen. "Hi, kids." said Lizzie. "Hi, Mom." said Cameron. "You all enjoying yourselves?" asked Kitty. "We are, Mom." answered Kit. "Are you eating right and getting enough sleep?" asked Daring.

"Yes, Dad." said Maria. "And you're behaving yourselves?" asked Raven. "Yes, Mom." said Rain. "How's fighting the Evil Queen going?" asked Gabriel. "So far we're winning." said Cupid. "So the battle will be over soon?" asked Maisie.

"Hard to say, but we don't think it's done just yet." answered Maddie. "We miss you guys." said Jake. "Aw, we miss you all too." said Ashlynn. "But don't worry we'll let you know when it's all over." said Cerise.

When the kids were done video chatting, they left the office. "Gee, I hope we'll be able to go home soon." said Cameron. "Yeah, I miss my mom and dad." agreed Maria.

"I miss my mom too, and my room." said Kit. "Hey, guys." said Luke, as he and his friends came downstairs. "Oh, hey Luke." said Rain. "We're going outside to play on the playground, wanna come?" asked Jazz.

"Sure." answered Maisie. Outside, the kids did play, but because they were feeling homesick, they didn't really focus on playing. The kids of Enchanted City took notice of their friends' demeanor. "What's wrong, guys?" asked Rock.

"It's nothing, we're just feeling a little homesick." explained Fern. "Must be rough being away from your homes and family." said Coral. "Yeah, but hey we'll get over it." said William. But getting over homesickness was taking longer than the kids though.

It had been a week, and the kids were still feeling down. So the others decided to help their friends out. One morning, they met in the library to discuss a plan. "There must be a way to help them." said Fred.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Coral. "What are you kids doing?" asked Farrah, as walked up to the kids, holding baby Zack. "The other kids are feeling homesick, Mom." said Fred. "Oh, that's sad." said Farrah.

"And we're trying to figure out a way to cheer them up." explained Rock. "That's great kids." said Farrah, and she went on to the laundry room. "So what's the best way to get rid of homesickness?" asked Luke.

"We just need to make Enchanted City feel like Ever After." said Coral. "So how do we that?" asked Fred. "We get some of Ever After, and bring it here." answered Jazz. "And I think I know how to do it. Huddle up, you guys." said Rock.

They all did, and Rock told his friends their plan. When they agreed about it, they told the adults, which all agreed it was a good plan also.

* * *

The next day Jazz and Luke asked each of the other kids what was their favorite food that their parents cooked them, and when they had them all they told them to Ramona.

Coral and Rock went to the computer lab, and looked on the mirror net about how Ever After looked like in summer. And Fred along with his mom and other adults got all the devices they could.

That evening, the kids were in their rooms, when Ramona came on the intercom, and called them down for dinner. "I wonder what Ms. Badwolf cooked for dinner." said Jake. "You know, I like my aunt's cooking, but I miss my mom's food." said Luna.

"I know what you mean, Luna." agreed Griffin. "Hey, I wonder where the others are." said Owen. They looked around, and noticed that the five others weren't with them on their way to dinner.

"Maybe they're downstairs already." suggested Deven. When they got downstairs, they saw that all the lights were turned off. "Hey, where are the lights?" asked Spice. "Maybe we're having another blackout." said Rose.

They walked into the dining room, and couldn't believe their eyes. Everyone was there, and the room was decorated with green paper lanterns, and green streamers. And one several mirrorpads were their parents.

"What's going on here?" asked Sequoia in delight. "A little bit of Ever After in Enchanted City." explained Luke. "We knew that you all were feeling homesick, so we decided to cheer you up by doing this." explained Jazz.

"This is awesome." said Ash. The kids enjoyed themselves, talking to their parents on the mirrorpads, and enjoying the decorations. "Dinner is served." said Ramona, rolling a serving table filled with trays covered by lids. into the room.

"What's for dinner?" asked Maria. "Your favorites." answered Fred, as Ramona took off the lids. "There's chicken Parmesan for Maria, lasagna for Rain, baked chicken for Winter, veggie frittata for Jake, meatloaf for Griffin and Fern." said Jazz.

"Chicken fettuccine for Owen, grilled pork chops for Spice, spaghetti for Sequoia and Ash, risotto for Rose, ground beef and yellow rice for Deven." said Coral.

"Chili for William, turkey for Luna, mince pies for Maisie, sushi for Gabriel, fish tacos for Kit, and garlic shrimp for Cameron." said Rock. "Wow, all our favorites." said Rain. That evening, the kids were able to have dinner with their parents.

When it was time for bed, the kids said goodbye to their parents and hung up the mirrorpads, and went to sleep, their homesickness had been cured.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review, if u have an idea 4 a chapter pm me, and wish me a happy birthday!**


	8. A Fairy Busy Day

**Chapter 8: A Fairy Busy Day  
**

It was Friday morning and everyone in the boarding house was down in the dining room eating breakfast. "Now kids, hurry and finish eating, because today's a busy day." said Giselle.

"We know, Ms. Goose." said Rock. The kids all had places they wanted and had to go to, and Farrah, Justine, and Meeshell would be dropping them off and picking them up, because it was errand day.

When the kids were all done with breakfast, they got their backpacks from their rooms, and they all went out to the van. Before the three adults went outside, Giselle stopped them, "Wait." she said.

She had baby Zack in her arms, and a long list. "What's wrong, Giselle?" asked Farrah. "You almost forgot the list, and would you mind taking Zack with you? I have laundry to do, and Ramona's busy cleaning the kitchen." Giselle explained.

"No problem." said Meeshell, taking Zack, and Justine grabbed his diaper bag. "Great, thanks. I'll see you all later." said Giselle, and she went to work. They then went out to the van, and after getting Zack into his car seat, they all piled in and drove into the city.

After dropping all the kids off at their destinations they started their errands. "Okay, what's first on the list?" asked Farrah, as she drove. "Let's see, we have to go to the post office, and mail these packages and letters." said Justine as she read the piece of paper in her hands.

"Let's hope it's not too busy." said Meeshell, as she attended to a fussing Zack. Luckily at the post office, it wasn't so busy, so they would be able to get in and out. They mailed the house's bills, letters from the kids to their parents, and care packages for the parents also.

When they left the post office, it was time for the bank. There were quite a few people there, but the all the booths were open, so it went back quick. After making some deposits, withdrawals, and changing Zack, their next stop was the supermarket.

Now this was going to take a while. With a boarding house with five adults, twenty-three kids, and one baby, the supermarket list was extremely long. They each got a shopping cart, and split up the list.

Farrah was on cleaning supplies, kitchen ware, and personal hygiene products. Justine was one produce, and refrigerator foods. And Meeshell was on pantry food. About two hours later, the three were in the checkout line.

All their carts were filled to the complete top. Farrah had bottles of cleaners, wipes, paper towels, napkins, paper plates, plastic utensils, toothpaste, mouthwash, lotion, diapers, baby powder, soap, shampoo, and tissues.

Justine's cart was filled with apples, bananas, oranges, strawberries, blueberries, onions, garlic, cucumbers, carrots, potatoes, peas, asparagus, broccoli, corn, lettuce, milk, juice, soda, cheese, butter, cream, various meats, eggs, ice cream, yogurt, jelly and jam.

And Meeshell had canned foods, bread, rice, porridge and oatmeal, cereal, cookies, crackers, popcorn, ketchup, mustard, mayo, pickles, pasta, sauces, flour, sugar, spices, oils, coffee, baby formula and food, honey, pancake mix, maple syrup, nuts, and peanut butter.

After everything got paid for and was in bags, a nice worker, helped the three put their bags in the van. "Whew, well that was exhausting." said Meeshell. "You got that right." said Farrah. "Well, don't get to comfortable yet." said Justine, as she buckled Zack in.

Then she got in the driver's seat. "We still have to pick up the kids."

* * *

When they got into the city they started picked the kids up where they dropped them off. Their first stop was picking up Maria, Rain, and Winter from the movies. The girls had just seen "The Powerful Princess", and were talking about it outside the theater.

The van pulled up, and the girls got in. "Hey, girls, how was the movie?" asked Meeshell. "It was great." said Maria. "Yeah, the movie really showed that princesses can be powerful too." said Rain. "Yeah, best movie ever." said Winter.

"That's good to hear." said Farrah. The next stop was picking up Jake, Griffin, and Fern from the arcade. "Hi, Ms. Goodfairy." said Jake. "Hi, Ms. Dancer." said Griffin. "Hi, Ms. Mermaid." said Fern, as they all got in.

"How were the games?" asked Farrah. "Awesome." said Griffin. "Fun." answered Fern. "I got a high score." said Jake. Next was picking up Owen, Spice, Sequoia, and Ash from the park. "Enjoy your time outside?" asked Justine.

"We sure did." answered Ash. "We swung on the swings." said Sequoia. "Monkeyed around on the jungle gym." added Spice. "And slid down the slide." said Owen. Then they got Rose, Deven and William from the mall.

They picked up Maisie, Luna, and Gabriel from the skating ring. They they picked up Kit, Cameron, and Luke from the barber shop after they got their hair cut. After that they got them, the picked up Jazz and Fred who'd just gotten filling from the dentist.

And finally they retrieved Coral and Rock from the music store.

* * *

By the time they got back to the home, the kids went to their rooms, to relax, while Meeshell went to put Zack down for his nap, and Justine and Farrah started putting away the groceries.

When they finished they started tending to the needs of the kids. At dinner Ramona prepared a dinner of quesadillas (a veggie one for Jake), and soup for Jazz and Fred, and everyone talked about their day.

As the time came for everyone to go to sleep, the kids showered, brush their teeth, put on the pajamas and went to bed. Once every child was asleep in their rooms, the adults retreated to bed. As Giselle walked to her room, she noticed that Justine, Farrah, and Meeshell looked tired.

"Long day?" she asked them. "It was a fairy busy day, Giselle." answered Farrah. And that night, all three of them slept like logs.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. A Bump in the Night

**Chapter 9: A Bump in the Night  
**

One evening, the kids were in their pajamas watching a scary movie in the TV room. In the movie a group of preteens were camping in the Dark Woods, and they'd been chased into the woods by an ogre who wanted to eat them.

"Hurry guys, he's right on our tail." said one of the characters. The kids had their eyed glued on the screen, it was very suspenseful wondering whether or not the ogre was going to get them. Just when the ogre was about to grab one of the kids, the light flickered on.

The kids shrieked in terror, and looked towards the door, and saw Farrah. "Kids, it's time for bed." she said. "Can't we have a few more minutes, Mom?" asked Fred. "Sorry guys, it's 10:30, and it's time for bed. Besides if you keep watching that movie, you'll get nightmares." said Farrah.

"We're not scared of a silly movie, right guys?" asked Luna, to the others, and they agreed. After turning off the TV, the kids said goodnight to Farrah, and went to their rooms.

* * *

Around midnight, the kids were sleeping peacefully, when Maria was woken up by something. She heard something rustling and footsteps. "Rain, Rain." said Maria. Rain woke up, and put on her glasses.

"What?" she asked. "Listen do you hear that?" asked Maria. They listened, and Rain to heard the rustling and footsteps. "What's that?" asked Rain. "I don't know. You think we should go see?" asked Maria.

"Well, I'm sure it's probably nothing, but we should just in case." said Rain. The two cousins put on their slippers, grabbed their phones, and left their room. Meanwhile in Jake and Griffin's room, they too heard the strange noises.

"What was that?" asked Griffin. "I don't know, you think it's an ogre?" asked Jake. "We should go see." said Griffin. The two grabbed a flashlight, and left their room. While Maria and Rain were walking through the hall, they heard voices (which were Jake and Griffin).

"It's coming from over there." said Maria. Rain shined her phone's flashlight at them, which blinded them a little. "Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Jake, shielding his eyes. "Jake, Griffin, it's only you." said Rain.

"Of course it's just us. What are you guys doing up anyway?" asked Griffin. "We heard some strange noises." Rain explained. "You heard them too?" questioned Jake. "Yeah, we were just checking it out." explained Maria.

"So were we." said Griffin. Suddenly, the door they were standing in front of opened. The four jumped, until they saw that it was just Winter and Fern. "(Yawns), what's going on?" asked Winter. "We're investigating a noise." said Rain.

"What noise?" asked Fern. They all then heard the rustling and footsteps again. "That was it, wasn't it?" asked Winter. "Yep." answered Jake. "You think it could be an ogre?" asked Fern. "You know maybe it could be." said Griffin.

Soon the six of them were now investigating the strange noises. As they walked through the halls the other kids had woken up to join them. The noises had led them downstairs into the kitchen, and the saw that the refrigerator and pantry were open, and someone was rummaging through them.

And cans, bottles, and boxes were being thrown all over the place. "Whatever's in the house, it's in there." whispered Kit, as the kids stood outside the kitchen. "Okay, there's only two of them, and lots of us. So on the count of three we jump on them." whispered Cameron.

All the kids agreed. Cameron quietly counted to three, and when he said three, they all yelled and stormed into the kitchen. The noise of the kids woke the adults, and they hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" asked Giselle, as she turned on the light. Once the light was turned on, the kids saw little pixies in the air. "Pixies?" asked Spice. "How on earth did pixies get in here?" asked Meeshell.

"On no, looks like I left the window open, and they were hungry." said Ramona. "Well let's get them out of here." said Justine. After they gently shooed all the pixies back at the window and closed it, they went to work cleaning the kitchen.

"What were you kids doing down here so late?" asked Melody. "We heard strange noises, and we came down to investigate." explained Rose. "Yeah, we thought it might've been an ogre." added Fred.

"Did this have something to do with the movie you watched?" asked Farrah. "Maybe." answered Sequoia. "Kids, it was just a movie, besides I doubt an ogre could get in here." said Giselle.

The kids agreed that movies were nothing to be afraid of, and so they all went back to bed, putting the thoughts of ogres out of their heads.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Beach Day

**Chapter 10: Beach Day  
**

It was another hot morning in Enchanted City, and the kids were having a rough time keeping cool because the pool was closed for cleaning. Currently they were in the playroom trying to keep cool.

"Whew, it feels like it's getting hotter in here." said Luna, pulling her hood down. "Yeah, even the ceiling fan isn't helping." said Rock. "Hey Gabriel, Fred, maybe if you guys flap your wings it'll help cool us down." suggest Fern.

"It's worth a try." said Gabriel, and he and Fred began flapping their wings on everyone, which did work, but they couldn't keep flapping all day. A while later Meeshell came in, and asked. "How you kids holding up?" she asked.

"Not to good, Mom." said Coral. "Well, the pool cleaners won't be done until tomorrow." said Meeshell. The kids groaned. "But I have an idea, why don't we head down to the beach?" That perked the kids up.

"Really the beach?" asked Maria. "Today?" asked Deven. "Yes, today, I've already talked to Giselle about it, and she says a beach day would be good for all of us." Meeshell explained. "When do we leave?" asked Maisie.

"As soon as you get your bathing suits and beach stuff ready." she answered. With that being said, the kids hurried to their rooms. They put on their bathing suits under their regular clothes, and grabbed towels, sunglasses, sun hats, sun screen, buckets, shovels, and beach balls.

When the adults got their bathing suits on, they got umbrellas, lawn chairs, and a baby bag for Zack. Once everyone was packed, they piled into the van and drove down to Enchanted Beach.

The beach looked great, the sand looked soft, the ocean sparkled, and the smell of the fresh air, sea, hotdogs, hamburgers, and fries filled the air. After parking, the adults told the kids to find a spot while they unloaded the van.

"Where's a good spot?" asked Rock. "Hmm, definitely not by the dumpster." said Coral. "How about by the entrance?" suggested Fred. "Nope, there'll probably more people coming and we'll get trampled." said Jazz.

"Then how about in that spot over there?" asked Luke. "Tea-riffic find, Luke." said Maisie. And so the kids quickly got the spot, and when the adults came down, the kids waved them over. They set up their umbrellas, chairs, and towels to mark their spot.

And after taking off their clothes, and putting on sun screen the kids made their way to the water. As soon as Coral hit the water, her legs turned into a tail. "Now this is how to cool down." said Cameron.

"You said it, and Kit?" asked Luna. "Yeah?" asked Kit. "Think fast." she said, and with that she splashed him with water. "Hey, so you wanna play like that Luna." said Kit, and he started splashing her.

Soon all the kids were splashing each other with salt water. After they got tired of the water, they all started their own activities. Maria, Rain, Rock, and Fred were playing beach volleyball.

Winter, Fern, Luke, Cameron, Spice, Sequoia, Kit, and Gabriel were making sandcastles. Rose, Luna, William, and Deven were looking in tide pools are the wildlife. Maisie, Jazz, Coral, Ash, Owen, Griffin and Jake were looking for seashells and cool looking rocks.

"Children, lunch time!" called Ramona. The kids all met back at the spot, and saw that the adults had bought hotdogs, burgers, veggie burgers, fries, onion rings, and lemonade from the concession stand.

"So are you kids having fun?" asked Justine, as she fed Zack a bottle. "We're having a blast." answered Rose. "That's good, well we'll be staying here for a few more hours then we'll head back." said Giselle.

"Okay." said the kids. When they finished lunch, they continued playing. While exploring, Rose came across something amazing. "Guys, look at this." she said. The others came over, and saw the amazing site.

Buried under the sand were small white eggs, sea turtle eggs. "Whoa, cool." said William. "It's amazing, let's go show the other kids." said Luna. They gathered the other kids, and brought them to the spot off the eggs.

"I'm surprised there are this many." said Jake. "Why, Jake, there's like thirty-six of them." said Sequoia. "My dad says seagulls like to eat sea turtle eggs, and so a lot of them won't hatch." Jake explained.

"I wonder if these will hatch today?" asked Owen. "We'll have to wait and see." said Winter. So all the kids spent the remaining time at the beach waiting. When it got to be late afternoon, the adults started packing up, and snapped pictures of the kids castles.

"Now where are the kids?" asked Farrah. "There they are." said Melody. They went over, and told them it was just about time to go. "But we're waiting for the turtle eggs to hatch." said Gabriel. The adults looked and saw the turtle eggs.

"Well, we can't stay much longer, and they may not hatch today. So let's get going." said Giselle. So the kids reluctantly got up, and started walking away. But as she was walking away, Rain saw one of the eggs move.

"Guys, they're hatching." she said. The kids and adults quickly returned, and saw little baby turtle coming out of the eggs. It was an amazing sight, and the adults snapped pictures. They saw them climb out of the sand, and crawl to the water.

"Well kids, it's time to head back." said Justine. "We're ready." said Ash. They packed all the stuff into the van, piled in, and drove back to the house. It had been a great day at the beach.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review. (A/N: Season 4 will be coming soon, and I need some OCs. They'll be the kids of Crystal Winter, Nina Thumbell, and Jillian Beanstalk. I need two girls and one boy, so send me your ideas)**


	11. Camping Out

**Chapter 11: Camping Out  
**

One lazy afternoon, the kids were hanging around the boarding house. It was one of those days when the kids couldn't think of a thing to do. "You guys want to take a dip in the pool?" asked Maria.

"We did that yesterday." said Jake. "Maybe we could play in the game room." suggested Griffin. "But we've played with all the toys and games in there." said Rain. "It's official, we've done everything in this house." said Owen.

"Come on, there must be something we can do." said Winter. "Maybe we should do something outside, it's a nice day after all." said Ash. Suddenly an idea popped into Fern's head. "That's it, why don't we go camping." she suggested.

"That's a great idea, Fern." complimented Deven. "Yeah, we can sleep in a tent, roast marshmallows and make s'mores, and tell spooky stories." said Sequoia. "Come on, let's go ask if we can camp out." said Ash.

So the kids went downstairs and asked if they could camp out in the backyard. "Well I don't see why not." said Justine. "Yeah, it's supposed to be nice and clear tonight anyway." added Farrah. "Great, do you have any tents we could use?" asked Spice.

"Let's go see if you find some." said Melody. The kids followed Melody to a storage closet, and they found two big tents. "Great, the girls can sleep in one, and the boys can sleep in the other." said Melody.

"Great, come on guys, let's go pitch these." said Deven. "Can you help us, Mom?" asked Rock. "I have to go check on Zack, but go ask Meeshell." Melody advised. When the kids asked her, she was happy to help.

Together they got to the two tents up, then the kids went back inside to pack. They put on more comfortable clothes, got sleeping bags and pillows, and flashlights. "I can't wait until tonight." said Maisie.

"I know it's going to be awesome." said Cameron. "I don't know guys, are you sure it'll be safe?" asked Rose. "What do you mean safe?" asked Gabriel. "Well, we'll be outside in the dark, with all kinds of shadows, and who knows what else." said Rose.

"I didn't know you were scared of the dark, Rose." said Jazz. "I'm not, I've just never camped outside before." Rose answered. "There's absolutely nothing to be scared of." said Jake. "Yeah, besides we're in the backyard, there's nothing out here but bugs." said Fern.

"I guess it'll be okay." said Rose. "That's the spirit." said Maria. When the day started to turn into evening, Ramona started up the grill and everyone had hot dogs and veggie dogs outside. "This is great." said Fred.

"Yeah, and the fireflies are starting to come out." said Sequoia. It was true, little balls of light with wings also known as fireflies started to fly around. Soon the sun was gone, a full moon was out, and the black sky was full of stars.

The adults built a small fire, and everyone roasted marshmallows to have s'mores for dessert. "Mmm, I haven't had a s'more in forever." said Winter. "I know, I forgot how good they were." agreed Fred.

Once everyone was full, Farrah put out the fire. "Well we'll be heading in now. You kids sleep tight, and we'll see you in the morning." said Justine. "Good night." said all the kids. "So, who's up for a spooky story?" asked Maria, shining her flashlight on her face.

"Tell one, Maria." said Owen. One by one each kid told a story, about goblins, trolls, ogres, and other spooky things. "(Yawns), well I think we should all turn in." said William. "(Yawns), yeah, let's hit the hay." said Luna.

As the kids made their way to the tents, Rose got that nervous feeling again, after the scary stories and how dark it was. "You okay, Rose?" asked Rain. "What, oh I'm fine." she answered. "You know if you want to sleep outside, we won't hold it against you." said Deven.

"No, I'm okay, really." Rose assured. "Then good night, everyone." said Ash. "Good night, guys." said Fern. The girls went into their tent, and the boys went into theirs. As the other kids drifted off to sleep, Rose lied awake in her sleeping bag.

She just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Then she remembered what her mom said about not being able to fall asleep. Briar always told Rose that whenever you can't fall asleep, to think about things that make you happy.

So that's what Rose did. She thought about playing with her friends, planting flowers with her mom, the smell of spring flowers, and bright sunny days. Soon, Rose's eyes started to get heavy, and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the kids woke up to the sound of chirping birds."(Yawns), morning girls." said Spice. "Morning." everyone said. The girls got out of their tent, and saw that the boys were just coming out too.

"Morning, guys sleep well?" asked Jake. "Yeah, I know I did." said Rose. "That's great." said Maisie. When the kids went inside, Luna and Luke's noses caught the scent of something delicious.

"You smell what I smell, Luna?" he asked. "You know it, Luke." she said back. In the kitchen, Ramona had made Belgian waffles. As the kids ate breakfast, they talked about having another camp out sometime.

 **That's chapter 11, plz review**


	12. Going Home

**Chapter 12: Going Home  
**

One evening the kids were just getting ready for bed. They'd taken their showers and baths, brushed their teeth, and gotten into their pajamas. They were just about to get into bed, when Giselle came on the intercom.

"Kids, your parents are on facetime." she said. Excited, the kids from Ever After hurried out of their rooms, and down to Giselle's office. "Hi, kids." said Lizzie, on the computer. "Hi, Ms. Hearts." said the kids.

"Hi, Mom." said Cameron. "We've got great news." said Kitty. "What?" asked Kit, anxiously. "We've defeated the Evil Queen, and you kids will be able to come home soon." said Maddie. The kids could barely believe their ears.

After months of being separated from their homes and parents, they'd finally be able to go home. "Seriously?" asked Luna. "We're very serious." answered Cerise. "When?" asked Gabriel. "Well we still have to clean up the mess the Evil Queen made, so in about two weeks." explained Cupid.

"Awesome." said Rose. "I know, we can't wait to see you all." said Holly. "We can't wait to see you guys too, Mom." said William. "We have to go now, but we'll be counting the days." said Cedar. "We will too." said Sequoia and Ash.

"Sleep well." said Duchess, and the adults hung up. "We're going to be going home soon." said Spice. "Congratulations, kids. But it is still time for bed." said Giselle. "I don't know how we'll be able to sleep after hearing this." said Owen.

But the kids still went upstairs to their rooms, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the kids told the other kids that they'd be able to go home soon. "That's great." said Luke. "Yeah, I can't wait to get home and see my parents." said Winter. After breakfast, the kids went to play outside.

While they played the kids of Enchanted City couldn't help but start to feel a little sad. They'd become good friends with the Ever After kids during the last few months, and they were sad to see them go.

"I'll miss them when they're gone." said Coral. "So will I." said Luke. "It's different with you Luke, Luna's your cousin you can go visit her." said Jazz. "Yeah, but I can't do that all the time." Luke explained.

"But we should be happy for them, after all it can't be easy to be separated from your home and family for so long." said Fred. "Yeah, you're right." said Rock. When the kids went inside they separated to do their own things for a while.

Feeling hungry Kit decided to go down and ask Ramona when lunch was going to be ready. But when he went downstairs, she wasn't in the kitchen. "I wonder where she is." he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from Giselle's office.

"You're sure?" asked Melody. "Yeah, I'm tired of them being here." said Farrah. "I have to agree with Farrah, it'll be better if they left here." said Ramona. "Are they talking about us?" Kit whispered.

"Well, if you guys think that's what's best." said Giselle. "We do, we've talked it through, and it's final." said Justine. Kit quickly hurried upstairs, and told his friends to meet in the TV room immediately.

"What's wrong, Kit?" asked Maisie. "I think the adults are happy we're leaving, and that they're going to kick us out." Kit explained. "What?" asked Cameron. "Why would they want to do that?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, but I heard it with my own ears." Kit said. "But I thought they liked us." said Rose. "Yeah, and we've behaved ourselves, and haven't caused any trouble." said Gabriel. "Let's go ask the others, maybe they know." said Sequoia.

So they did. They found them in the rec room, hanging around. "Hey guys." said Maria. "Hi." said Luke. "We were wondering something, are your moms happy we're leaving?" asked Jake. "Of course they are." answered Fred.

"They are, but don't they like us?" asked Rain. "Sure they do, they're probably just happy you'll be going home." said Jazz. "That could be it." said Griffin. "Are you guys happy we're leaving?" asked Winter.

The kids looked at each other, they weren't exactly glad they were going, but they wanted to be happy for them. "Yeah." answered Coral. "We sure are." added Rock. "Oh, well...thanks for clearing that up." said Owen.

Suddenly Ramona came on the intercom, and said it was time for lunch. The kids munched on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and milk. As the kids ate, they noticed the adults seemed to be whispering and tried to be discreet.

After lunch the kids decided to do some art in the art room. "I can't believe the other kids are happy we're going." said Rose. "Yeah, we got to be great friends during our time here." said Gabriel.

"Maybe they were just pretending to like us?" suggested Sequoia. "I'm sure that not it, after all Luke's my cousin and his friends are really nice." said Luna. "Well we're leaving, and the other kids and the adults will be happy." said Griffin.

* * *

That evening at dinner, all the adults got the kids attention. "Children we have some news to tell you." said Melody. "Um, excuse us, Miss O'Piper could we say something first?" asked Maria, referring to her friends.

"Of course." said Melody. "We just wanted to say we know you're all glad we're going, and if we did something to make you not like us, then we're sorry, and we'll be out of your hair soon enough." said Ash.

"What?" asked Meeshell. "What gave you guys that idea?" asked Jazz. "Well, I overheard you and the other adults talking about how us leaving was a good thing." said Kit to the adults.

"And you guys said you were happy we were leaving." added Rain. "We just said that because we wanted to be happy for you." said Fred. "Yeah, we're sad about you guys going home." said Rock.

"And we weren't talking about you kids." said Farrah. "You weren't?" asked William. "No, actually that brings us to our news. Kids, we've talked it through, and we've decided to move back to Ever After." explained Justine.

The kids could hardly believe their ears. "You mean we're going to live in Ever After?" asked Luke. "Yes, we all lived there when we were young, and going back would be good." said Ramona. "Besides it wouldn't be right to break up a good friendship." said Giselle.

The kids all cheered with excitement. The kids would be going home, their friends were moving there, and they'd be going to the same school. It was the best day of their lives.

 **That's chapter 12, plz review. (A/N: The OCs I'll be using will be Nicholas Winter and Ava Thumbell from YgritteTheRedHairArcher217, and Jacqueline Beanstalk from .7)  
**


	13. Home Again

**Chapter 13: Home Again  
**

It was an exciting night for the kids. It was their last night in Enchanted City, and in the morning they'd be catching the train back to Ever After. They were all packed up, and ready to go, but they weren't sad though, because their new friends would be moving to Ever After too.

The kids were currently in their pajamas and hanging out in the TV room. "I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight." said Jake. "Me either, I'm much too excited." said Maisie. "Will we like it in Ever After?" asked Rock.

"You'll love it, and we'll show you all the fun things to do there." said Rain. "I can't wait." said Luke. "Yeah, we leave to tomorrow, then you guys arrive there in a couple of weeks." said Winter.

"All right kids, I know you're excited, but it's off to bed now." said Melody. "Good night." said the kids, and they went to their rooms. It took longer for the kids to fall asleep because they were too busy giggling, squealing, and tossing and turning.

But eventually, the kids fell asleep. When the kids opened their eyes and saw that it was morning, the leapt out of bed, got washed up, and into their clothes. "Kids, breakfast." called Giselle on the intercom.

Everyone flew down the stairs, and quickly got into their seats at the dining room table. They ate a breakfast of pancakes, and when they were done it was time to say goodbye. "Thanks for letting stay here, Miss Goose." said Griffin.

"It was my pleasure, kids." said Giselle. "And thank you, for taking care of us." said Fern, referring to Ramona, Justine, Meeshell, Farrah, and Melody. "Your very welcome." said Justine. The kids hugged the adults, and then hugged their friends.

"Well we better get you kids to the train station." said Ramona, with Zack in her arms. "We'll see you guys in a few weeks." said Farrah. So the kids piled into the van, and Ramona drove them into the city.

When they arrived, they got on the train, and rode back to Ever After.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they pulled into the Ever After train station. The second the train stopped and opened its doors, the kids grabbed their bags and ran out. When they got into the actual station, the kids saw their parents.

They ran to them, and hugged them tightly, it was a wonderful reunion. "Mom, Dad." said Maria happily. "Hello, Maria we missed you." said Apple. "It's great to see you, sweetie." said Daring.

"I missed you guys, so much." said Rain. "We missed you too, Rain." said Dexter. "It's wonderful to see you." said Raven. "Did you guys miss me?" asked Winter to her parents. "Of course we did." answered Alistair.

"You miss us?" asked Bunny. "Sure I did." said Winter. "Mom, Dad am I glad to see you." said Jake. "Right back at you, buddy." said Hunter. "We love you, honey." said Ashlynn. "There are my kids." said Sparrow.

"My babies." said Poppy. Ramona gave Zack to his mother, and the two brought Griffin and Fern in for a hug. "Mom, Dad." they said. Humphrey and Blondie hugged Owen tightly. "I've missed your hugs." said Owen.

"We did too." said Humphrey. "This moment is just right." said Blondie. Spice jumped into her parents arms. Hopper picked her up, and swung her around, and set her down, and the three hugged.

"There are my kids." said Cedar, holding her arms open. Sequoia and Ash hugged their mother, and she hugged him back. "We missed you, Mom." said Sequoia. "And that's the truth." said Ash.

"Mom, it's great to see you again." said Rose. "You too, Rosie." said Briar. Deven and Duchess shared a hug and kiss. Holly hugged and kissed William, and he felt right at home when he hugged her and felt the warmth of her long hair.

"Hi, Mom." said Luna. "Hello, Luna did you have fun with your Aunt Ramona and cousin Luke?" asked Cerise. "You bet I did." Luna answered. "You were right, Mom. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, because I missed you so much." said Gabriel.

"So did I." said Cupid. "Maisie, it's so wonderland-iful to see you again." said Maddie. "It's wonderland-iful to see you too, Mom." said Maisie. "Kit, my little kitten, did you be sure to behave yourself?" said Kitty.

"I did, Mama." said Kit. "Mom, I missed you with all my heart." said Cameron. "And I missed you with all mine." said Lizzie. "Thanks for bringing them back, Ramona." said Cerise.

"No problem, sis. Well I better get back so we can work on moving here." said Ramona. "We look forward to having you guys here." said Apple. Ramona said goodbye, and got back on the train.

As the kids rode home in their parents cars, they saw that people were putting Ever After back to normal. They were fixing buildings, cleaning up trash and debris, and re painting things. When each of them got into their houses, they were in utter bliss.

They were in their own homes, in their own rooms, and were surrounded by their personal things. That night they each got a homemade meal from their mothers, and went to sleep in their nice warm beds.

* * *

About five weeks later the others from Enchanted City arrived. Apple and Daring made sure they each had a new home to go to, and had their servants help them with the move. And that night a huge welcoming part at the castle was held.

"Your kids are going to love being here." said Lizzie. "Yeah, the school and teachers are great." said Kitty. "I knew we made the right decision moving here." said Melody. Meanwhile the kids were all hanging out in Maria's room.

"Gee Maria, this a great room you have." said Jazz. "Thanks. It sure feels great to be home." said Maria. "Yeah, I look forward to living here." said Fred. "Trust me, you'll love it." said Ash.

 **The End, and keep an eye out 4 season 4**


End file.
